


Just do it, crybaby

by perrythedeer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, This hurts me, Undertale Genocide Route, chara sacrifices themself, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: A confused nose came from Asri- Flowey. his name was Flowey.. that wasn’t important.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk
Kudos: 12





	Just do it, crybaby

This plan wasn’t a good idea, it’d never been a good idea. from the second Chara had began picking the flowers to the way they were standing now. A blue and purple sweater on them, the signature pink of their cheeks back, as it should’ve been from the beginning, dust covering them from head to toe, the knife in their hand glistening and dripping a red liquid that Flowey could only describe as blood.

“Creatures like us… Wouldn’t hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other’s way. So that’s… So… that’s… Why…!” He struggled to continue what he’d been saying, feeling his little body begin to shake as Chara got on their hands and knees in front of him.

“Why…why am i shaking- … H-Hey, what are you doing!? B… back off!!” Chara reached out to him with their knife-less hand, and he found himself jolting backward, a pitiful hiss emerging from him.

“I tried.. every other route. every. fucking route.” Charas voice was cold, borderlining on monotone. Flowey could practically taste the LOVE coming from them. They looked at Flowey, cracking a tiny smile, not a creepy one, not a fake one, just a soft, genuine smile. They held out their soul to him.

It shone bright red, determination and LOVE mixing made it unbelievably strong, and as Flowey examined it closer, he could swear he could see some other colors in it as well. “Chara-” They pushed it closer to him 

“Take it, you need it- its the only way” A confused nose came from Asri- Flowey. his name was Flowey.. that wasn’t important. “What do you mean?! What was everything you just did you- I- You killed the entire underground, whats the point of this!”

They chuckled a bit, so he was gonna make this hard… of course. they leaned back on their feet, keeping their soul in front of them “Look- Asriel.. I tried- p-pacifist, and breaking the timeline, and neutral, and everything- in pacifist i didn't- i didn't exist, ok? I had to do this first, i’ve done this more times then you can imagine and- it’s hurting Frisk.” 

Charas voice was shaking a bit, and they both looked up when they heard a crack, their soul was cracking. “There's- too much LV, and too many souls- and not enough determination and- it’s counting me as a monster. Frisk is hurting, and- i’m hurting, and i know you are- just take it” 

Flowey blinked, shaking his head quickly and moving a vine up to shove it back towards Chara “Are you kidding me? After all that you’re just, giving it to me? What about- you?” He didn’t like this, something seemed to be building at the base of him, and his eyes burned, after a moment, he felt something trickle down his face.

“Me and Frisk will be with you, don’t worry about it. and if it goes wrong, all three of us will be together” Another crack, Chara laughed a bit, feeling tears building in their own eyes “Don’t be a crybaby, Azzy, please” 

He stared at the soul for another second, before closing his eyes and forcing a vine up- hearing it break sin and a quiet gasp of pain from Chara. He didn’t think for another moment, grabbing the soul with another vine and bracing himself.

A moment later, he found himself sitting on a grass patch with a body infront of him. he looked down at his hands- paws. Stretching his fingers a bit, he tried to figure out what had happened. A monster soul.. plus seven human souls.. Plus whatever magic the LV had given them..

He couldn’t hear them like he was able too when they were kids. Chara and Frisk were.. not there. He just sat there for a few seconds, tears going down his cheeks faster then he could process. He found himself wailing and screaming, nothing in him wanted this, he could leave-probably, what would the humans think? Just one monster..??


End file.
